SCOPE OF INVENTION
This invention relates generally to contaminated ground site remediating, and more particularly to the utilization of an array of dewatering wells which lower the water table level at the contaminated ground site prior to either vapor extraction or air purging of hydrocarbon contaminated air from the contaminated soil.